Mathio
Mathio is a key character in Medieval Cop, despite appearing in only one episode (Dregg Me To Hell and in cameos in DeathWish Part 1). He calls himself a demon, though he actually is a fallen angel. This is due to an unknown incident involving Draziel Euphore. It is assumed that he was disillusioned by Draziel whom he thought was God, and was 'cast into Hell' for betraying him in the form of sabotaging the Eden Project. Mathio was held at the asylum in Dregg Me To Hell where he was a "patient". During his stay at the Asylum, Mathio caused a nigh cataclysmic event using the piping system and Mel Vin. Only fifteen people have seen his "true self", including Dregg Moriss. History Mathio was the assistant director of the Eden Project, until he became disillusioned with Draziel Euphore. Believing that only Eva could stop Draziel and his project, he helped her escape. However, he was caught and tortured until he became insane. Later, he made use of subliminal messaging from his Dimensional Technique and attempted to escape the Asylum. However, his escape was foiled by Ada, Dregg Moriss and Mel Vin. Personality Mathio is shown to have been a kind, caring and somewhat cautious person in the past. However, by Dregg Me To Hell he is effectively insane. Mathio is hotheaded, irritable, highly intelligent and willing to make sacrifices for his own greater good - or possibly the good of all. Appearance Mathio's face is not shown in Dregg Me To Hell, but in Death Wish - Part 1 it is revealed that he wears a head band similar to Dregg's, and he also has orange hair much like Amber Heart, which could mean that they are related by both being Angels. Abilities 's command.]] Mathio is an incredibly strong Dimensional Debater who wields sound to wreak havoc, even causing death. His technique allows him to get someone to experience a strange dream involving a treasure chest and a talking door, after which they face their worst fear. For example, for one guard, it was a giraffe, for another it was a bath, for Dr. Arcanus, it was spiders and for Dregg, it was a happy Dregg. Through this process, he can control someone with subliminal messaging, getting them to do what he wants and letting them think that is what they want. It is possible this power is why Draziel recruited him for the Eden Project, as this is similar to Draziel's own mind powers. It is assumed that Mathio's element of power has changed after his transformation due to him being on the brink of insanity. Mathio is apparently one of the Ascended. While it is unlikely that he is one of the new Angels of Life, it is possible that he will play a more important role in the future. Synopsis Medieval Cop - Season 1 Dregg Me To Hell In DmtH, Mathio is patient 666, and plays the role of the primary antagonist. He uses his abilities to wreak havoc and attempt to escape from the asylum. Death Wish - Part 1 In DW Part 1 Mathio makes a brief cameo role where he can be seen talking to Draziel and Eva without his hood on, prior to his corruption. Trivia * Mathio's face is the badge image for the Kongregate badge of Dregg Me To Hell (the Bringer of Light (and Medicine) Badge). *It is speculated from Mathio's powers that he may be one of the Angels of Death particularly, Fear. Category:Scion Category:Angels Category:Eden Project Category:Dimensional Ability User